


Dancing Lights

by redelice



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU, Found Family, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, This takes place in Thedas but the mechanics of D&D including races exist, full steam ahead without beta read, tags will update with the fic, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelice/pseuds/redelice
Summary: A mighty nein / Dragon age crossover.Caleb, Caduceus are mages living in the abandoned chateaus of Val Royeaux elites. the forests around them haunted, together with Nott their main voice of reason they live peacefully, aiding travelers. When four travelers tell them the story of their recently deceased friend The Maker decides to tie all their strings of fate together.





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Taking lots and lots of liberties with canon lore. I just want a gentle story to ease my love for Dragon age and Critical role.

Val Royeaux— South along the Imperial Highway lies Lake Celestine, between the shores of the Waking Sea and the lake lay the Heartlands. Gilded cottages, vineyards and marble estates. The rich and famous among Val Royeaux often purchase a summer retreat on those lands. For the past two decades it has been slowly dying out and cottages were quickly overrun by nature once more, the Heartlands bled out when the regions down south were reclaimed as gilded territory.  
  
And in time it was deserted, a ghost of the past. When weary travelers were seeking refuge from the cold rainy winter nights they found some cottages surprisingly cleaned up. One next to the lake in particular cleaned up to the point it seemed inhabited. Seeking shelter inside they were startled by a tall gray skinned Firbolg, hair a vibrant colour pink.

“Ah. Travelers.”  
  
Closing the door behind them with a swift flick of his hand the fireplace lit, warmth and an earthy smell filling the room. They had heard stories of a small group of mages living around the lake, hidden from the grasps of templars. From the horrors of the Circle of Magi. Offering them tea and a warm meal the Firbolg named Caduceus Clay helped them get comfortable and cozy. The weather outside rapidly growing into a dark wet storm when night fell. Settling down Caduceus noticed their unusual looks. A blue Tiefling, Jester, her accent thick and her smile bright as the sun. A tall woman, bit unusual but he couldn’t quite pinpoint this feeling he had about her, Yasha she was named, her eyes were the saddest he’d seen in a long time. Glued to her side for comfort was a blue robed human, hand rubbing circles over her back. And leading them was a tall green orc-ish man, Fjord.  
  
“We do not own many bowls but please, eat. You all look like you need it. Welcome to the forgotten Heartlands, I am Caduceus Clay… Sit.”  
  
Grinding up herbs and a dried mushroom the Firbolg starts preparing a pot of tea. Fjord walks up to him, eyes downcast a cloth now draped over his shoulders.  
  
“We… Recently lost one of our friends. And rumor has it there is a Mage here that could help us.”  
  
Hopeful eyes were set on Caduceus, he had not the heart to crush it but sometimes there was no other option. Wounds can be healed, the dead cannot.  
  
“Once you’re dead you tend to stay dead. There’s a natural order to things. But I admit there are certain cases that can cause us to bend the thin veil between worlds. ‘Tis for this reason we keep the veil thin around here and by proxy why the appeal of this place slipped away.” Clay pours them a few cups

“Balancing the dead and the living is risky business, a lot of spirits and demons. Nasty buggers. Healing them however is quite within my power.”

The Tiefling held out a piece of red cloth, it was decorated in fine embroidery and beads. Jester handed Caduceus the cloth as he passed her a cup of tea. Tracing his thumb over the intricate designs he questioned why she gave it to him.

“Molly… He told us that there was a time in his life he died. But somehow, he woke up again not knowing who or where he was. We buried him not far from here, if you find a Tiefling of lavender skin like me wandering your woods could you show him this and tell him to find my mother in Halamshiral. She can guide him to us. Please.”

Descending from the staircase in the far corner of the room was a human, clothes brown and dirty, strong stubble and a small goblin girl following him. “Mr. Clay, I have seemed to have run out of Elfroot—Oh. We have visitors.” Startled he stared at the rather big group of travelers in the central room.

“Ah, did you two smell the food? Come do sit down, there is plenty for all. Caleb these four travelers were lured by your resurrection spell again. I do wish they would pop up when the weather was at least decent enough to sit in the sun. Makes for much lighter conversation.”

With a heavy sigh Caleb sat down, Nott close to him. Retelling their story Caleb seemed curious, their friend had dragged himself from the grips of death itself before, who said he couldn’t do it again. Clay noticed the puzzled expression.

Caleb explained the essence of resurrection to them, how there is only a brief window between death and crossing over which makes the ideal bridge to pull somebody back from the brink of death. In theory they are not entirely dead yet, the body stops but the spirit is still there. Beyond that it’s a lot trickier. A spirit would slip into the fade separating further and further from the body. If this Tiefling indeed would rise up from the ground once more it meant either his body moved on its own as some sort of self-serving necromancer or his spirit was indeed tied to the body. An interesting study.

Two days pass before the storm lays down, Nott growing quite fond of these four creatures, she shares a taste for food with the, to her, Giant Yasha. Caduceus is utterly charmed by their close bond, the love they share for each other and their fallen friend. And soon the time comes for them to part ways once more.

“Caduceus, I thank you for your hospitality. Caleb thank you for shedding some light on the rumors we heard. However, it is time for us to continue our journey.” Hand reaching towards the Firborg.

“Fjord, you and your friends are always welcome here. Caleb and I have rooted ourselves in this place if you ever need us.”

Fjord shook hands with them both, Jester chose to hug them, including Nott. They promised to write of their adventures and parted ways heading North along the Imperial Highway. Yasha and Beau trailing behind them, the familiar red embroidered cloth decorating their outfits. Peace soon returned to the forest, but something kept chewing on Caduceus’ mind.

\---

Seasons pass, but the persistent nagging continues in the back of his mind and by the time Spring comes Caduceus passes by a bright patch of violet, pink and sky-blue flowers. Above the flowers stood a grave marker, a hauntingly familiar patchwork of red fabric and embroidery clung to it. Have the spirits guided him to this? Pushing the flowers aside he finds a lavender Tiefling, despite nearly two years in the dirt there were no signs of decay or rot he usually expected. No fungal growth, no animals or little critters nibbling away.

Scraping more sand away he pulls the man up, the sizzling feeling of foreign magic tickling his palms. It left him tasting the metallic pang of bloodmagic in his mouth. Caleb has to see. This man, Mollymauk, is dancing dangerously on the balance of life and death maybe even dangling off it. Wrapping the man in the red cloth he carried him back to the cottage, maybe he was not beyond saving after all.


End file.
